Once in a Lifetime
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: She wanted a baby more than anything, and she'd do whatever it took to have one. He was a one night stand who gave her what she wanted. She was never supposed to see him again. She does, six years later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- New story! I'm not sure about it yet. It was the one voted in, so I decided to go through with it. First chapter is based off that song by Heart, "All I Want to Do is Make Love". If you glance at the lyrics to it, you'll see where this story is going. So, let me know if this is a hit or a miss. **

* * *

"Jess...." Randy looked at the woman in front of him, and the child by her side.

"Randy?" She hadn't seen him in six years. Not since that night....

_**Six years earlier**_

_Jessica Warren sat in the waiting room, patiently awaiting the results of her recent tests. Her boyfriend, Corey, was at her side. The two had been trying to have a baby for over a year, and so far had been unsuccessful. Jessica was twenty eight years old, and wanted a baby, badly, before she was thirty. After not being able to get pregnant for over a year, the two decided to have some test done. Maybe there was something wrong. _

"_Ms. Warren, Dr. Ricalde is ready to see you." Grabbing Corey's hand, she made the short walk back the hallway, anxious to hear the results. _

"_We have some good news, Ms. Warren." Dr. Ricalde told her, shaking the pairs' hands. _

"_Call me Jess, please."_

"_Okay, Jess. The good news is there is nothing wrong with you. You are capable of having a child." A smile immediately broke out on her face. She was so relieved. She wanted nothing more than to have a baby. _

"_But, we reviewed your tests Corey, and you are unable to conceive. Basically, your sperm is no good." Corey nodded his head, not sure of what to say. _

"_Is it able to be fixed?" Jess asked. _

"_No. But there are other options. Artificial insemination, or adoption." The doctor informed then, but Jess just shook her head. _

"_No. Thank you Dr. Ricalde." Jess shook the doctor's hand, and left the office. _

_She sat in the car for the longest time, just thinking. She was glad there was nothing wrong with her, but saddened by the fact she wouldn't be able to have a child as long as she was with Corey. Glancing at her boyfriend, she noticed he didn't seem all that sad, or mad. _

"_Look babe, the doc was right, we could adopt or something if you want a kid that bad." Jess looked at him, angry. She had thought he had wanted a kid as much as she did, but apparently not. _

"_I'm going to drop you off at your place. I'm going out with Jen and Alicia tonight." She didn't want to talk to him about the baby situation anymore. All that would happen was she'd get mad at him and it'd cause a fight. _

"_Sure." They didn't say another word to each other. _

* * *

"_Dump his ass. I told you I never liked him." Jen gave her advice on the situation. Jen and Alicia accompanied their friend to the bar, trying to take Jess's mind off her problems for just a night. _

"_Yeah, Jess. Corey still acts like he fifteen. You could do so much better." Of course they couldn't taking little shots at Corey. Neither of them liked him, and for good reason too. _

"_I'm not going to think about that tonight. I'm on a mission tonight, and four contenders are sitting in the back." Jess nodded her head to the back of the bar, where four rather large men sat. _

"_Contenders for what?" Alicia asked. _

"_I'm going to have a baby, with, or without, Corey." Jess explained. It took a few seconds, but Jen and Alicia caught on to what Jess was saying. _

"_Jess, no. Don't sleep with a man you don't know. You'll regret it." Jen promised. This was so unlike Jess. _

"_C'mon, lets go introduce ourselves." Jess grabbed her two friends' hands led them towards the men in the back. Reluctantly following their friend, Jen and Alicia weren't sure this was a good idea. Sure, the men were hot, but they didn't know them. They knew for sure they weren't from around here. _

"_Who wants to buy us a drink." Jess was already a tad drunk, so she currently had no fear. _

"_I do baby! WOOO!" The older guy of the group spoke up. _

"_Hi. That's Ric, I'm Dave, this is Hunter, and that's Randy." Dave spoke up before his colleagues scared the girls away. _

"_Dave. That's sexy. Want to dance?" Alicia piped up. Dave accepted and the two disappeared on the dance floor. _

"_So hows it feel to be in the presence of Evolution?" Hunter asked, eyeing the two remaining women suspiciously. _

"_Huh?" Hunter and Ric laughed. These women obviously weren't wrestling fans. _

"_Nothing. Now, how about you show this old man a good time on the dance floor and I'll make it worth your while." Ric said, his eyes on Jen. Jen laughed, this man may have been in his fifties, but his spirits clearly weren't. Jess watched with a smile as her two friends enjoyed their selves. _

"_Excuse me, I need to call my wife." Hunter walked outside where it was quieter. Jess stood at the table, suddenly nervous. She was left with the man...Randy?, who hadn't said a word. She looked at her friends again, but they were currently still occupied. _

"_Sit." Jess adverted her attention to Randy. She did as he said, and sat. They sat, looking at each other for what seemed like hours. _

"_You come to bars a lot?" Randy asked, sipping his beer. _

"_No. I just wanted some fun tonight." He could sense something was wrong, but wasn't the type to pry. _

"_What kind of fun?" Randy asked, raising his eyebrows, smirking. _

"_Not to sound weird, but did anyone ever tell you that you have the prettiest eyes ever?" Jess asked, changing the subject. Randy really did have pretty eyes. They were deep blue, but appeared lighter when light would be in them. _

"_They run in the family. All the Orton boys have the same color eyes. You'll never see them anywhere else." Clearly Randy thought he was hot. _

_He wasn't wrong. _

"_Well, they're beautiful."_

"_So are you." Jess smiled. _

"_Are you from around here?" Jess asked. She didn't think he was, but wanted to make sure. _

"_Nope." _

"_Married?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Girlfriend?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Want to get out of here?"_

"_Yep." Both pulled their phones out. Randy texted his friends letting them know he was leaving, while Jess did the same. _

_Fifteen minutes later, they were in his hotel room. _

"_Do you have protection?" Randy mumbled against her lips, as they continued stripping each other. _

"_I'm fixed." She lied. _

* * *

Jess was scared. This wasn't good. She was never supposed to see him again.

Ever.


	2. What's with the secret all this time?

**A/N- I have about fifty ideas floating in my head about this story, I just don't know which to go with. Ha, it took me over a hour to determine if I wanted the kid to be a girl or boy. I went back and forth so many times it wasn't funny. Luckily, I worked it all out. Should be updated regularly from now on. Sorry for the wait. **

* * *

They both stood there, staring at each other. Randy was just surprised to see her, he never thought he would ever again. But Jess was panicking. This was not what was supposed to happen. One look at the child standing next to her, and Randy would know. There was no denying it. A DNA test wouldn't be needed to prove he was the father.

After all, _she_ looked just like him.

"How are you doing?" Randy asked, breaking the silence.

"Good, I'm doing good. How are you?" Yes, make small talk, that would distract him. Jess kept a smile on her face through the entire conversation.

"Fine, just passing through town. We had a show a few towns over." Jess nodded. She wasn't aware of just who Randy Orton was until she was eight months pregnant.

"_Jess! Jess! Turn on the TV. Put on USA!" Alicia was practically screaming into the phone. Jess sighed, but waddled over to the stand the remote was on, and turn it to the channel. _

"_What is the big deal?" Jess asked as she saw what was on. Raw. _

"_Just watch." Tapping her foot impatiently, Jess continued to watch this fake wrestling show, wondering what the hell she needed to do it for. The plus side; the apple pie she was eating was delicious covered in chocolate syrup. _

"_Alicia, I don't like wrestling, and I didn't know you did either." _

"_I don't. Just watch. Here it comes." Jess stared at the television, happily chewing her pie, when Voices by Rev Theory started blasting. She was still rolling her eyes when she saw the figure beginning to walk down the ramp. _

"_Oh my God...." Her fork fell as her mouth hung open. _

"_That's yo' baby's daddy!" Jess didn't say anything, she was speechless. _

"I'm glad to see you're doing good."

"Did you already eat?" Randy asked.

"Uh...no." She wanted to lie, but she couldn't for the sake of her child, who was still hiding behind her. Plus the whole point of going to a restaurant was to eat.

"Have dinner with me, I insist." Jess hesitated. Why hadn't he mention her kid yet? She had lied and told him she was fixed six years ago. Was he that dumb?

"I can't. I have my daughter with me." She admitted. Maybe he would run away screaming and never bother her again.

"I know, she was part of the deal." Or he could be a complete ass and offer to pay for both our meals. Damn him!

"I don't know Randy."

"Come on Jess, one meal." Randy eyed her, and she finally gave him. He was a lot bigger than the last time they met. He looked as if he packed on thirty extra pounds of muscle.

"Okay, one meal. I need to use the restroom first." Randy watched as she turned around and bent down to be eye level with the little girl.

"We are going to eat with my friend Randy, okay? Lets use the bathroom first."

"I don't have to go." The girl informed her mother.

"Come with me and then we'll eat. You don't have to go while we are there."

"But I don't have to go. I'll go back with Randy." Randy smiled at the girl's stubbornness.

"No, it will only take five..."

"Actually Jess, that's fine. We can order while you are gone." Randy stepped up and offered his hand to the little girl, who eagerly accepted it. Apparently she wasn't shy.

"Okay, I won't be long." Jess gave one last hesitant look at Randy, then walked away.

Randy led the girl by the hand to an empty table where they sat down. She was a pretty girl, who couldn't have been older than seven, he guessed. She had shoulder length blondish brown hair, and was tall for her age.

"So what's your name?" Randy asked as he skimmed the menu.

"Maddie."

"Short for Madison or Madeline?" Randy wondered.

"Madison." Their conversation was cut short by the waitress.

"What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Coke!" Maddie answered first.

"Same for me. Maddie, what does your mom drink?"

"Iced Tea."

"Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" Heather, their waitress, asked.

"I want a cheeseburger, with no ketchup, extra pickle, and lettuce. With fries." Maddie added as an afterthought.

"You know what? I'll have the same thing. Burger made the same way."

"And mom will want a Chef salad." The waitress wrote everything down and walked away, leaving Randy and Maddie alone again.

"How old are you, Randy?"

"Thirty. How old are you?"

"Six. How do you know my mom?"

"We are old friends. I haven't seen her in a long time."Maddie looked up at him and met his eyes for the first time that night. Randy about fell out of his seat. Jess returned before his thoughts could run away.

"Did you two order?" Jess wondered, sitting down beside Maddie and across from Randy. Maddie answered her, and Randy still looked out of it.

"Is something wrong?" Jess broke his thoughts.

"Oh, no. Sorry."

"Good, good." Jess sighed a silent relief.

The meal was anything but silent. Maddie talked Randy's head off, who didn't seem to mind one bit. She had a question about everything, especially when she found out he was a wrestler. She didn't watch it regular, but knew who John Cena was, as did all kids. Jess blushed when Maddie let it slip that she only got to watch wrestling when her mom stopped to watch it sometimes. It was around an hour later they had finished eating.

"Mom, I'm going to the bathroom." Jess watched her daughter walk into the bathroom, not worrying at all. They ate here at least once a week, but usually more. Everyone knew her and Maddie, so she had nothing to worry about.

"Thanks for the meal tonight, Randy. It's been nice seeing you again." Jess was being sincere, but truthful.

"Hey, Jess." Randy waited until she looked at him, when he knew he had her full attention.

"Yeah?"

"Were you ever planning on telling me I had a daughter?"


	3. A little more news for Mr Orton

**A/N- This one is really short. I am sorry, but I needed to get this one in before I added the next chapter. If I would have combined them, it would have been way too long. I think this way is better. **

* * *

Jess simply stared at him.

Was he serious?

How did he know?

Who told him?

Was he mad?

Many questions were swimming through her mind all at once. She really didn't know what to say to him. Should she lie? Should she tell him the truth? She didn't know how he would react. Did he already tell Maddie he was her father? She didn't think so, because Maddie didn't mention it.

"I'll take your silence as a no. You were never planning on telling me." Randy broke the silence. His tone was accusing, and Jess knew there was no getting out of this.

"Who said she was yours, Randy? I don't remember ever mentioning it." But she would certainly try getting out of it.

"She's mine, Jess. Drop the act. She's a splitting image of me."

"That....no...she is not!"

"You told me you weren't able to have kids."

"Randy..."

"No. You lied to me Jess. You had a child and never told me! I think I had a right to know!" She was taking a guess, but she'd say yes, he was mad.

"I just wanted a child. You were never supposed to know. I didn't think you'd ever be back to this town." Jess finally admitted.

"That is no excuse."

"My fiance at the time couldn't conceive." She tried to explain.

"So you used me?"

"Yeah, I suppose you could call it that. But I got out of it the one thing I always wanted."

"And what did I get out of it?" Randy asked. He couldn't help but be angry at the woman sitting in front of him.

"A daughter." Jess replied, softly.

"One I didn't even know about."

"Could we not talk about this in front of Maddie?"

"What? You don't want her to know I'm her father? Please don't tell me she calls your husband dad."

"I don't have a husband. I told Corey what I did and he left me. I raise her alone."

"Then why can't she know who I am?"

"She can. I just...I need time to break it to her."

"Jess..."

"Randy, she has went six years thinking she didn't have a father. I can't just say 'Hey Maddie, this is Randy, he's your dad'. I'll tell her though, I promise."

"Does she watch wrestling?" Randy asked, hopeful.

"No. I don't allow her to. For obvious reasons."

"I see."

"Listen, Randy. I need to know if you are actually going to be a part of her life. I'm not going to get her hopes up and watch you crush them."

"I wouldn't do that. I want to get to know her. I want to help you raise her. You shouldn't do it alone." Jess was silent again. She didn't know how she felt about that.

"You won't try and take her from me, right?" That was her biggest fear.

"No, of course not. I just want to see her whenever I can. On days off. After awhile, maybe she can even come and stay in St. Louis with me for a few days. You could come, too." Jess nodded. They'd cross that bridge later.

Maddie returned a few seconds later, so the conversation had stopped. Randy observed her for a few moments. Yeah, there was no doubt she was an Orton. They each ordered desert, and ate in relative silence, with Maddie making most of the talk. Randy paid and walked them out of the restaurant.

"Where are you parked? I'll walk you." Jess pointed and the three walked over. Jess put Maddie in the car, and shut the door.

"Thanks for the meal. Maddie certainly loved you."

"Do you think I could see her tomorrow? It's my last day in town."

"Yeah, sure."

"Maybe we can tell her together who I am." Randy suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Here's my cell number. Call me tomorrow and we'll set something up." Randy wrote his number down and handed it to her. He turned to walk away when she stopped him.

"Randy, there's something you should know." Jess hesitated, but knew she had to tell him.

"What? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but now that you know you have a daughter, you should know something else, too."

"What?" Randy waited patiently for her to answer.

"Maddie has a twin brother."


End file.
